Jealousy
by TwilightTales
Summary: Jealousy is a strong emotion. Bella had been feeling it for months because of Edward's girlfriend, Tanya. But now, it was Edward's turn. And he could not handle it at all. Edward goes mad. Bella starts shouting. Heat means passion, passion means love. One shot. AH. M for lemon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Hey everyone, this is another one shot that's been running through my mind and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**It's a little different from the classic stories you find here.**

* * *

_**Jealousy**_

_Emmett:_

My head was going to explode by the end of today. Either that, or Rose was going to chop it off.

She was completely stressing about our engagement party, and I felt slightly guilty for even proposing in the first place.

God help me when we started planning the wedding.

Added on to the "Wrath of Rose" (Jasper and I came up with that last night), was Edward.

He wouldn't leave me alone.

How was I supposed to know if Bella was bringing a date to the party?

He had a bad feeling, he kept saying.

Well, he didn't have a bad feeling when he continued to stay with Tanya after he had quite obviously fallen in love with Bella.

He tore Bella apart by staying with Tanya, and he'd planned on surprising her today by announcing he'd broken up with her, and that he'd loved Bella all along.

Ha.

That totally wasn't going to work.

I should call Rose and tell her we don't need fireworks, because a bomb was going to go off once Edward opened his mouth.

_Rosalie:_

Edward? What about him?

Today is about Emmett and I, and the glorious ring on my finger.

It was my happy day, I didn't care what was stressing Edward out, but I knew it was probably about Bella.

Everything concerning Edward was always about Bella...

_Jasper:_

Ah, the crisp taste of brandy.

Today was a good day. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and the engagement party looked pretty good due to my wife's quick planning.

It also made me happy to see Emmett stressing out over Rose.

He looked like a fish out of water. Hilarious.

What wasn't hilarious though, was Edward.

He sat in the corner watching the door for her arrival.

Bella had only become our friend a few months ago, five months to be exact.

But we loved her just as much as we loved each other.

Probably not as much as Edward loved her though.

And it baffled me, because over the last five months we've all hung out together a million times, but Edward stuck close to the boys, watching her quietly, only talking to her to find out stuff about her.

Meanwhile, Bella hardly ever left Alice's side. I saw her staring at Edward though, falling in love with him as she learnt about him.

I had a good intuition about people's feelings, and it caused her a lot of pain to know he was in a relationship with Tanya.

He'd since broken up with her, which was a good thing... But he hadn't seen Bella in a few weeks, so she had no idea. And I had the flickering notion that Alice was up to something today.

I was scared.

_Alice:_

"Edward is already at the party." I told Bella softly, holding the phone close to my ear as I used my free hand to apply the last minute make up, "Tanya is arriving later on. Did you do what I said?"

"Yes." Her voice was low. Nervous.

"Good. I know you don't want to do it, but it's the only way to not be humiliated."

"I know." Bella sighed, "I'll be over to the house is about a half hour or so."

"No problem. Everyone is here already. Rose and Emmett are stressing. Jasper is calm, and I'm doing my make up." I laughed, "The guests have started arriving, so when you come in just come straight out to the back garden, you'll see me somewhere."

She hung up the phone and I smiled at myself in mirror before I left the bathroom.

As I made my way back downstairs, I took a fleeting look at Edward, his unblinking eyes trained on the front door.

He was like a puppy.

"Let's go outside." I told him and Jasper, watching as my husband appraised me with knowing eyes.

He'd thank me later.

We made our way outside and took our seats at our table.

Edward counted the chairs slowly, his eyes narrowing as he took in the two empty seats.

"Who are they for?" He inquired.

"Bella." I said quietly, sipping on my drink.

His face blanched. His jaw clenched.

Good.

Karma is a bitch.

_Bella:_

I was hyperventilating slightly, and I used my purse to fan my face slowly.

"You okay?" Mike inquired gently, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No I... I want to... We have to..." I explained again, my eyes pleading.

Mike smiled at me in understanding, and I took him in fully, glancing at his dark blue suit.

He'd grown up to be quite the good looking man. I'd known him since high school, and I'd asked him if he'd come with me to the engagement party today.

He seemed shocked at first, considering he was now married to my best friend from school, Jessica.

But when I explained to them what Alice had planned, they were very willing to go through with it.

Jessica was more excited than Mike, and it was him that got to experience the free bar.

We were going to make Edward jealous.

We were going to give him a taste of his own medicine.

Mike fixed his tie, "This guy deserves everything he gets, Bella. It's not fair for your friends to tell you he loves you, for him to ACT like he loves you, yet he has a girlfriend."

"I know." I nodded, "I'm thinking if I bring a date he'll either get the hint I don't want him, and he'll leave me alone. Or he breaks up with Tanya and chooses me."

"But you're hoping for the latter," Jessica smiled at me, rubbing her seven month swollen tummy, "Because you do want him."

"Of course I do." I sighed, "I love him."

"Well then," Mike announced quickly, placing a quick kiss on Jessica's lips, "Let's go make his sorry ass jealous as hell."

He held out his arm for me, and I hugged Jess quickly before grabbing his elbow.

"Lead the way, Romeo."

_Edward:_

I downed my third glass of whiskey, ignoring the burn as my eyes flicked to the patio door.

How could I have done this?

I had to be the stupidest man on the planet.

Within a week of meeting Bella Swan I'd fallen madly in love with her. She was everything I wanted in a woman, and I hadn't even realised it.

Small in height, slim in figure. Dark brown hair, bottomless hazel eyes. Pale face, red lips.

And as if her body wasn't enough for me, her mind enthralled me. She was the most intelligent person I'd ever met. And her sense of humour matched mine on every level.

She was perfect.

And my girlfriend at the time, a tall blonde haired beauty, did absolutely nothing for me.

Our relationship had been on the rocks for a while anyway, but I couldn't even stand to see her for longer than an hour at a time.

I didn't want to kiss her anymore.

I didn't want to have sex with her anymore.

But I stayed with her. Because I'm a man and I'm stupid.

Bella didn't like me like that. She was supposed to be my friend, nothing more. So if I stayed with Tanya, I wouldn't be tempted to make our relationship something it wasn't.

And I could be happy with Tanya.

I could.

She made me laugh. She was sexy. She was easy to be around.

But as the months passed I realised...

She wasn't Bella.

So I ended it. And now here I was, planning on telling Bella I wanted her, that I loved her... And she was bringing a date.

Tears stung in my eyes and I wasn't sure if it was because of the pain in my heart, or the pain in my throat as I downed another drink.

I set my glass onto the table, and in the same moment I heard the patio doors open.

People were littered around the garden, some of them blocked my view. But after a second, I saw her.

A white summer dress adorned her perfect figure, and her pale skin seemed even more angelic in the afternoon light. She held a purple purse in one hand, and on the other...

She was holding hands with someone.

My feet shot me up to stand automatically, and Alice and Jasper gasped at my reaction.

My eyes flicked to the man by her side. Tall, stocky, a somewhat handsome face and blonde hair on top of his head.

He was smiling at her, and she grinned up at him easily as he leaned down and whispered something in her ear.

My fists clenched and I could've swore that steam was coming out of my ears.

I'd lost her. It was so obvious.

I turned away from them suddenly, walking away as my head hung in shame.

_Bella:_

"He's looking at you right now." Mike spoke in my ear, "Look happy."

I let out a laugh, grinning up at him as he guided us through the party.

I spotted Alice and Jasper, just as I witnessed Edward's figure stalking away from us.

I glanced up at Mike and he nodded in encouragement.

Sitting down at the table, Alice launched into full throttle mode, explaining the plan to Jasper quickly, who took it all in his stride.

About a half an hour later, Edward returned.

He glanced over at me as he sat down, and our eyes held for a long moment.

Damn, I really did love him.

"So Bella, who's your date?" He asked quietly, his voice somehow dripping with unfriendliness.

"I'm Mike." He spoke from beside me, and wrapped one arm around my shoulders.

Edward's eyes followed the movement, and my heart leaped.

Was he jealous?

"Mike." He almost spat out the 'ike' and I took a sip from my champagne slowly, "How did you two meet?"

He asked the question as he lifted his glass to his lips, raising an eyebrow at my companion.

"High school." Mike smiled, squeezing my shoulder gently before he continued, "You could call us sweethearts."

Edward almost choked on his drink, his eyes turning to look more closely at Mike.

But he didn't speak. Instead he just stared.

I wanted to giggle, because Mike could lie so perfectly. I wasn't his sweetheart, Jessica was.

But I leant against his shoulder and smiled up at him, "You're so cute."

Edward slammed his glass onto the table, before narrowing his eyes at Mike.

"Well Bella, I don't think he's cute." I sat up straighter in my seat, my mouth dropping open slightly, "I think he's a jackass."

Mike glanced sideways at me, his eyes not holding any hurt, instead they were dancing.

Because he knew we were annoying Edward.

"Excuse me?" I bit out, setting my glass on the table as I stared at him.

Edward stood up slowly, "I know guys like him. He'll treat you like crap. He'll use you. And then when he's finished, your friends will be the ones to pick you up and put you back together. I mean, look at him. His arm around you, acting as if he owns you! He's just another ken doll wanting a pretty girl on his arm."

He pushed his chair back suddenly, letting it clatter to the ground as he stormed into the house.

My cheeks flamed red, and I glanced at a chuckling Jasper and a satisfied Alice.

"I'm so sorry." I murmured to Mike, "He doesn't have any right to say that."

Mike rolled his eyes, "Just go after him, Bella. Give him a piece of your mind."

With Mike's words I felt a sense of empowerment, and I stood up quickly, my heels carrying me back into the house.

I caught sight of Edward's unruly hair as he stormed up the stairs. I knew exactly where he was going.

The boys always spent their time in the spare room that Emmett used as his game room.

I followed him quickly, storming through the door a second after him, fire raging in my bones as I shut the door and turned to him, looking at him as he sat on the bed, his head in his hands.

He looked up at me, and his jaw clenched.

"How dare you!" I almost screamed at him, "You sit there and talk shit about Mike and what gives you the right? Huh?"

His mouth opened and closed a few times, but he didn't speak.

"You're supposed to be my friend! You're supposed to support me and not judge the people I'm with! I have never brought anyone to any parties and the one time I do you embarrass me!"

"And?" He stormed suddenly, standing up and almost towering over me, "He doesn't deserve you Bella! All he was doing was flaunting you like a piece of meat in front of us!"

"And your trophy girlfriend doesn't do the same thing?" I countered, taking a step forward and jabbing my finger into his chest, making him take a couple of steps back, "Tall, blonde and gorgeous? She doesn't deserve you! She doesn't care about you! And yet you still stay with her because you're just like Mike! And have I ever said anything bad about Tanya? Have I ever acted rude in front of her? NO!"

I took a breath, shaking my head in fury and angry tears fell down my cheeks, "Don't speak to me again, Edward. I'm so done with you."

And I'm done trying.

I'm done loving you.

"Don't you dare!" He yelled out at me, just as my hand reached the doorknob.

"No!" I screamed, turning back to him, "Mike and I aren't even together! Mike is married to my best friend and I brought him here in a stupid attempt to make you jealous because Alice told me I should! And you just sat there tearing strips off one of my best friends and yet your girlfriend is probably the biggest whore in America and you don't have the balls to break up with her!" I took a breath holding my hands up in defeat, "You know? I would want you to break up with her and see what's been in front of your eyes for the last five months. But I'd also want you to break up with her because you could do a lot better." I sighed, "Now I'm done."

I had turned within a second, and Edward hadn't spoken a word has my hand reached around the handle.

But before I could blink, strong hands were on my shoulders, turning me around and pinning me against the door.

The air left my lungs as I stared up at Edward, my heart stammering against my rib cage as he breathed heavily, his green eyes blazing down at me as if he was having an internal torment in his mind.

"Edward, what are you-"

His lips crashed onto my own and I froze in shock before his strong hand curved around my neck and into my hair. I melted against him, clenching my hands into his shirt as I attempted to pull him closer. My lips moulded against his as his free hand squeezed my hip, moaning softly against me.

The sound snapped me back to reality, and I gasped in horror as I moved my hands to push his chest.

But he refused to move.

"Edward." I tried to move my head, "You have a girlfriend."

"No I don't!" He growled, "I broke up with Tanya three weeks ago! I hadn't seen you to tell you but I didn't think Alice would do this!"

I stopped moving, my mouth dropping open as he pulled his head back slightly, green eyes burning into mine.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered softly, lovingly.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move.

All I could do was stare.

"I've loved you for the last five months. And yes, I stayed with Tanya, but that was because I thought you'd never see me the way I saw you. I thought you wanted friendship and nothing more. I thought I could be happy with Tanya if I tried. But she wasn't you. I had to end it, and I did because... _She isn't you_. The only person I want is _you."_

I couldn't quite believe my ears, and it took me a few minutes before I could think clearly.

He wanted me. He loved me.

_He felt the same._

Edward Cullen, with his green eyes, bronze hair, perfect face and body...

He wanted to be with me.

"When I saw you with Mike... I couldn't take it. He doesn't deserve you, Bella. And I know I don't deserve you either, but I promise I'd spend my life making you the happiest woman in the world. If it meant I got to look at you every day and night. If it meant I got to listen to your thoughts and hear how smart you are. If it meant I got to laugh at your jokes even if they aren't funny. I would do it all for you, Bella. Because I really really do love you."

I let out a breath, imaging everything he'd just described to me, and I smiled breathlessly, "I love you too."

"What?" He laughed once, automatically, a disbelieving heartfelt laugh that made my stomach drop.

He pulled my lips back to his in a second, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as we smiled against each other.

"I didn't think today would be quite as eventful as that." He chuckled.

I shrugged, pressing myself against him as I ran my fingers down his neck, causing him to shiver as his hands wrapped tighter around my waist.

"We should go back downstairs." I murmured against his lips.

He nodded, "Definitely." He began walking backwards, and my stomach fluttered as he made his way towards the bed, "Rose will have a hissy fit if we're not there."

The back of his knees hit the bed and he fell down on it, letting me lie on top of him for a moment before he flipped us over, wrapping my legs around his waist as his tongue caressed my own and his lips claimed mine.

"You have to know." He stalled, giving my lips a quick kiss before he pulled his face away to look at me.

I was strongly aware of his throbbing erection against my core, and I shivered as he began to speak.

"For the last five months I have wanted no one but you... I couldn't look at Tanya, I couldn't kiss her, or sleep with her... I haven't been with anyone since I met you, Bella. And I want you so badly it hurts. Every day, every night, my fantasies are of you."

"Is that really true?" I whispered, "No one?"

It had been a constant torment for me thinking that he spent his nights with her.

"Really. And I'm sorry for everything, Bella. I know I hurt you by staying with her, but I was scared of being rejected by you."

I reached up, running my fingers down his cheek, "Then why now?"

"Because I couldn't take it anymore." I moved against him slightly, and he groaned at the contact, dropping his head onto my neck, "I really can't take it anymore."

I sighed, shutting my eyes as I revelled in the thought that he was here, with me.

And he was never going away.

"Make love to me Edward." I pleaded.

He looked into my eyes for a long moment, "Really? But we should do this right... We should be together a while before we make love."

"I've loved you for five months, isn't that enough?"

"I've loved you for five months too." He smiled wistfully.

No words were spoken after that, because our breaths were busy mingling with each other as we kissed breathlessly and slowly peeled each other's clothes off.

I stared up at Edward's body, biting my lip as I took in his toned abs and biceps, running my fingers along them slowly.

He seemed to be mesmerised by my body, and it made me feel beautiful that he couldn't keep his hands or eyes off me.

"You're mine." He whispered softly as I lay naked below him. "And you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

I couldn't speak, so instead I pushed his boxers down, waiting until he was completely naked before I let my eyes travel down there.

And when I took him in, I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my throat.

He was glorious. He was massive. He was hard. And he was mine.

My hand was around his cock within seconds, and he groaned in surprise as his hand found my inner thigh. He trailed his fingers in a hot dance up my flesh, and suddenly he was right at my centre.

I ran my thumb over the tip of his cock, eliciting a moan from him as his fingers ran over my wet folds. He circled my clit, causing me to squirm underneath him before he slowly pushed a finger inside me. I continued to play with him, pumping him slowly before I started guiding him closer to me.

"I don't have protection." He rushed out quickly, his face flooding with disappointment as his hand stalled their movements.

"I'm on the pill." I breathed, "Let me feel you. Please."

He dropped his forehead onto my own, moving his hands into my hair as his eyes became hooded with pleasure. I guided him to my entrance before I let go of his cock, wrapping my arms and legs around him, lifting my hips as he slowly pushed inside me.

He entered only the tip inside me first, and we both moaned against each other, feeling my juices pour onto him.

He rocked back and forth slowly, every time moving himself further into me.

I could feel myself stretching to accommodate him, and he kept mumbling over and over how warm, tight and wet I was.

I opened my eyes to look at him, my breathing laboured as he finally filled me completely. He stared down at me in wonder, "So beautiful." He smiled.

I pulled his face down to mine, kissing him passionately as my hips raised to meet his own. We started off slow, but we gradually increased our pace as we became more frantic.

I could feel the tightening in my stomach and the fire between my legs as I shook against him, knowing that I'd soon be riding the strongest orgasm of my life.

"Oh god, Bella." He bit out slowly, his arms shaking above me as he held himself up and pounded his cock into me.

"I'm yours, Edward." I breathed, "And you're mine."

"I'm yours." He nodded his head, gripping my ass as he gave three more thrusts, the last one causing me to scream his name as the tidal wave of pleasure fell down around me.

I clenched around him, feeling him twitch and pulse inside me as he reached his own climax and spilled inside me, calling my name over and over.

_Edward:_

I stilled above her, feeling her clench around me a few more times before her breathing picked up again. Relief was washing through me, and I gathered her in my arms as I laid back down on the bed.

"That was perfect." I breathed out, "I didn't know sex could be that good."

She giggled, and I glanced down at her as I moved her hair away from her face, "I've never had sex as good as that." She admitted.

Good.

We were in the same boat then.

We laid on the bed for a long moment, and I just stared at her.

Bella Swan.

She was mine.

Today, I had planned on telling her how I felt. I hadn't planned on getting so jealous I wanted to rip my own hair out. I hadn't realised Bella still assumed I was with Tanya. I didn't have a clue that Mike would be her date, or that he would just be a friend.

And never in my wildest dreams had I imagined Bella felt the same way as me.

"I love you." I murmured quietly to her, watching her chest rise and fall as she laid with her eyes closed.

She opened them slowly, turning her head to look at me with a smile, "I love you too."

"I'm going to spend my life with you." I told her solemnly, "You're the love of my life. I've never loved anyone before I loved you. And one day we're going to have an engagement party of our own. And a wedding. And babies."

Her eyes filled with tears and she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Don't cry, baby." I soothed her, "I'm sorry if that freaked you out."

"No." She shook her head, "It's perfect, I just... You've only ever said those words to me in my dreams."

"Get used to it." I grinned at her, pulling her closer so that her head lay over my heart and she could hear it beating, "My heart is yours Bella Swan."

She gripped me tight, pulling one of my hands to lay over the top of her breast, and I could feel her heartbeat under my fingers, "Just like mine is yours." She murmured softly.

_One year later (Edward):_

I felt so sorry for her. My heart ached as I watched Alice and Rose flutter around her like she was a new born baby.

They were stressing her out, and her face looked pale and tired as they shouted out instructions to her.

It wasn't fair. It was our engagement party. She shouldn't be sad.

Also, it was taking place in mine and Bella's new house, so we could kick them out if we really wanted to.

I left my position at the kitchen door, walking straight into the living room where the food tables and dance floor had been set up.

It did look awesome, I had to give them that.

I wrapped my arms around Bella from behind, feeling her relax against me automatically.

"Are you okay?" I frowned, "You look sad?"

She watched as Alice and Rose left the room, fusing over where we would put everyone's coats, before she turned around in my arms to face me.

"I was sad." She admitted.

"Why?" Panic ran through me like fire.

Was she regretting buying the house?

Was she regretting saying yes to my proposal?

Did she not want to marry me?

She noticed my fear, and reached up to place her hands on my neck, kissing me gently.

"I couldn't find you." She explained gently, "And Alice and Rose wouldn't shut up about this party."

I hugged her tightly for a long moment, breathing in the scent of her hair, "I was just setting up the bar with Emmett and Jasper. And I'm sorry about them, we didn't have to have the engagement party... I think it was just because I promised it to you."

"I want the party." She smiled honestly, "I just want the actual _party _to be happening, so I can enjoy myself and show off my ring."

I chuckled, pressing my lips to hers slowly, letting my tongue trail along her lip. She shivered, reaching up to run her fingers through my hair as she deepened the kiss, my hands travelling down to her ass.

Someone cleared their throat from behind us, and we pulled away slowly to look at the culprit.

It was Rose. She pointed down at her swollen tummy, "You only bought alcohol. No soft drinks."

"Apologies." I nodded, "Get your husband to sort it."

She left us alone again and Bella sighed, "I'd better go help Alice."

I groaned, like a petulant schoolboy, squeezing her ass gently, "No."

"Yes." She laughed, kissing my cheek before she flittered away from me, giving me a wink, "You can make it up to me later."

I spent the next hour welcoming guests into our home, guiding them to the drinks and food, all the while wondering what on earth Bella had meant.

Did she really mean I had to wait until tonight?

The music was playing throughout the house, and we'd just finished with the speeches, along with everyone congratulating Bella and I.

I stood by the bar with Mike, laughing with him and hearing his stories about his baby girl.

We had actually become good friends over the last year.

He was good guy.

But it was there, as I stood with him, that I realised what Bella had meant.

I cast my eyes around the kitchen, she wasn't in here.

"Excuse me, Mike." I interrupted him politely, "I have to go find that fiancé of mine."

He nodded in understanding, turning back to the bar to pour himself another drink.

I walked through the living room, my heartbeat picking up as I realised she wasn't in here either.

My feet carried me up the stairs two at a time, and I ran towards our bedroom before I could contemplate that my little minx of a fiancé had planned this.

I pushed the door open, letting out a breath as I found her sitting on the bed patiently, her red dress hugging every perfect curve on her body.

She smiled up at me as I closed and locked the door, never taking my eyes off her.

"We do have a tradition to uphold." She murmured softly, and I watched as she pushed the dress up her thighs, revealing silky black suspenders.

I groaned, joining her on the bed automatically, pulling her to straddle my lap as my hands skirted under the dress, feeling her lingerie.

She clasped her lips onto my neck, sucking and licking as my eyes rolled back in my head and the amazing sensations ran through my body.

I gripped her ass, grinding her against my jean covered cock, causing her to gasp in pleasure as she felt how hard I was.

I moved one hand, pulling the zipper of her dress down, letting her whip it over her head before I took in her body.

I definitely had not seen this lingerie set before, and I let my hands run from her shoulders all the way down her body, watching her brown eyes light with excitement.

She unzipped my jeans, placing her hands into my boxers before she took me out of my confines, and I couldn't help but twitch in her soft little hand.

"I love you." I whispered at her, watching that familiar smile play in her eyes and on her lips every time I said those words.

"I love you too." She murmured, standing up quickly to pull off her panties and bra.

I made quick work of my shirt, jeans and boxers, instructing her to keep the suspenders on.

But she knew me well enough by now. She always kept the suspenders on.

She soon straddled my waist again, and I almost groaned the house down as she sunk down onto my cock, letting me fill her completely.

She kissed me hungrily, and I smirked against her as we began to move, "Tradition, huh?"

"A very good tradition." She agreed.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed? It felt slightly weird to be entering Mike as a good character!**

**Please review! You're feedback means everything to me!**


End file.
